


DETHA.

by itsamelon



Category: starwars???
Genre: F/F, No se lo que estoy haciendo, nomejuzguen, podria decir que es un fanfic o un plagio ahre, una especie de historia basada en starwars????
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamelon/pseuds/itsamelon
Summary: DETHA.1. f. Sensación de encontrarse en medio de dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos.2. Esperanza, desesperanza.





	1. DETHA.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una especie de historia inspirada en starwars??? Podría decir que es un fanfic propiamente dicho pero como tengo la capacidad de retener 0 información si lo haría todo estaría mal escrito, así que lo unico que usé de referencia es el imperio?? y los sables de luz porque quien no los ama. En fin, no me juzguen que todavia no se que es lo que estoy haciendo, espero que igual guste :)  
> estoy escribiendo esta historia durante la marcha, la idea es escribir por escribir para no perder la costumbre ni la practica, asi que quiza no tenga ni un minimo de coherencia y haya mil errores y nada tenga sentido (como la vida misma bue) pero no me importa, yo solo quiero escribir *se pone a llora*  
> quiza deje abandonado esto como todo proyecto que hago o como mi esperanza de vida ahre 
> 
> chau besitos

La primera vez que la vio en sus sueños el terror se le subió por la garganta como si fuera bilis. Al instante, de manera automática, supo que esa era una pesadilla y quiso despertar cuanto antes. 

No entendió por qué lo estaba viviendo como si fuera real, todo se percibía demasiado vívido, auténtico, tangible. A Zofria los latidos de su corazón le estallaron como explosiones de bombas en una guerra, y fue tal el impacto y miedo, que tuvo ganas de vomitar. Es que la tenía a ella en frente, a la mujer que había atormentado a su gente y amigos, a la que tanto los había hecho sufrir, la que creyó que nunca más iba a volver a ver, ni siquiera en sus sueños. 

_ “Pero tendría que haber supuesto que la iba a encontrar en mis pesadillas” _

Y deseó, deseó con todas las fuerzas que cargaba su cuerpo que esa fuera la última vez que la viera. Rogó no soñarla nunca más, ni en sus peores momentos. 

Ella estaba ahí, parada a escasos metros, con los pies clavados en la nieve, con el porte derecho, sólido y firme, como si ni una avalancha ni temblor la pudiera desestabilizar. Su rostro pálido, como la primera vez que la había conocido, estaba inmutable. Vacío, como una hoja en blanco, fría como la nieve que las rodeaba. Sus ojos parecían muertos. Zofria se estremeció. Estaba experimentando y descubriendo un nuevo tipo de miedo que no logró descifrar en ese momento. Era prematuro pero paralizador. 

Respiró hondo y el aire helado le llegó hasta los pulmones, no debería estar sintiendo eso en un sueño, pensó. Por instinto llevó la mano a su cintura. Lo palpó y lo sintió, ahí estaba colgado su sable. Lo activó sin premeditaciones ni rodeos. Era una pesadilla, pero la convicción que venía arrastrando desde hace días no la iba a hacer dudar ni un momento aunque lo que estaba viviendo no fuera realidad. No iba a fluctuar otra vez, le iba a dar la pelea de su vida; en nombre de su gente y de los que había perdido, le iba a dar batalla. El cuerpo entero de Zofria y su alrededor se sumó en una luz azul blanquecina. Sujetó el sable con las dos manos y se puso en posición de ataque. Aquella mujer seguía quieta, hubiera creído que estaba congelada en una imagen inerte pero su ropa, toda negra, se movía por el viento, de su nariz salía un vaho níveo como si fuera el resoplido de una bestia, y observándola con un poco más de atención, Zofria descubrió en ella el único indicio que delataba tensión: tenía el puño de una mano apretado, muy apretado. 

Su otra mano ya empuñaba el sable. A ella la cubrió toda una luz roja. Parecía bañada en sangre, o envuelta en un infierno.

De repente el tiempo se paró y no hubo más nada que silencio. Puro y crudo silencio. Las dos, al mismo tiempo, ansiosas y hambrientas de luchar contra la otra, corrieron a su encuentro. 

Pudo jurar que vio chispas salir del primer impacto de sus sables, una vibración contundente le sacudió la mano. Si bien Zofria sabía más que nadie que contra esa asesina experta no tenía ni un mínimo de comparación, ni chance, se sentía protegida, ¿por qué, por quién?, no lo sabía, pero del centro de su pecho le brotaba una energía tan pura y vital que no la hacía acobardarse a la hora de luchar. De su corazón emergía tantos sentimientos como certezas. Zofria estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma que con ese enfrentamiento no buscaba venganza, pero eso era en parte lo que la impulsaba. Ella la había hecho sufrir, le devolvería exactamente lo mismo. 

Zofria se protegió con el sable un ataque feroz que iba dirigido a su torso, y lo hizo incontables veces más, porque ella no paraba de lanzar ataque tras ataque, sin darle oportunidad a Zofria de responder. Su falta de experiencia con esa arma le comenzaba a preocupar, no correría la misma suerte que la última vez, temió que se la quitara, temió que se le cayera. Su mano que la empuñaba comenzaba a doler. Dio varios pasos retrocediendo, pero aquella mujer arremetió sin darle respiro. Zofria finalmente atacó, y cuando vio que su sable estuvo a centímetros del cuerpo de ella, le nació una inquietud ávida por volverlo a hacer, por herirla. Cuando lo volvió a intentar, con la adrenalina embriagándola, sintió una punzada lacerante de dolor en su hombro que la hizo gritar. 

Dando pasos largos y tambaleantes, se alejó de su contrincante con el sable en alto. La mano le temblaba. Su ropa tenía olor a quemado y la piel del hombro le ardía como si la hubiera calcinado un sol. Pese a sus jadeos, no le quito la mirada. Esa mujer mantenía su expresión impávida, pero Zofria notó que su usual ira ahora estaba alimentada por esa misma sensación que experimentó hace unos instantes. 

Sus sables volvieron a impactar, pero esta vez su rival ejerció presión contra el suyo. A Zofria, pese a que lo tenía sujeto con las dos manos y con fuerza, se le venía encima ambos a su cara. A las dos las llenó una luz violeta en sus rostros; pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de esa mujer una clase de determinación peligrosa, una rabia letal cuando la miró. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa mirada seguía muerta. 

Zofria volvió a invadirse de temor. Temió por esos ojos sin vida que la estaba mirando y por el calor de los sables aproximándose peligrosamente a su cara. Empujó, usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y de igual manera no pudo con ella. Cuando la piel de su mejilla le comenzó a arder, la desesperación la ganó. Barrió con sus convicciones y sólo quedó ella, el dolor y el miedo. Moriría en manos de esa asesina, sería simplemente otra víctima más de su lista. Entre la angustia, rogó ser ella la última que matara de su gente, no soportaría que lastimara a más. 

Cuando ya no pudo tolerar el dolor, soltó un grito y como si la hubiera empujado, esa mujer salió disparada unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Chocó contra el tronco de un árbol y aterrizó en el suelo sin siquiera poder amortiguar la caída. Zofria estaba perpleja. Sus manos ni siquiera la habían tocado, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, era imposible que uno de sus empujones la hubiera lanzado tan lejos. Trató de salirse de la confusión cuando vio a la mujer intentar reincorporarse. Estaba adolorida. Había soltado su sable, estaba tirado en la nieve, en el medio de ambas. El metal resaltaba entre tanto blanco, parecía que las llamaba. A las dos. 

Se echaron a correr al mismo tiempo hacia el sable. La asesina lo alcanzó primero y antes de que pudiera activarlo, Zofria le dio una patada a la altura del estómago que la hizo trastabillar. Retrocedió un paso, Zofria se abalanzó sobre ella. Cuando aquella mujer logró activarlo, el sable azul de Zofria le cortó el cuello.

Ante la imagen, Zofria chilló de terror, y soltó su sable, dejándolo caer al suelo. La mujer cayó de rodillas a la nieve, su mano también dejó caer su sable. Ya no había ninguna luz que las iluminara, lo único que brillaba era la sangre que se despedía de la herida de su rival. Zofria retrocedió espantada, con las manos tapando su boca. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero. No había sido su intención, no quería hacer eso. Fue un impulso que la invadió. No la quería matar así. 

Estaba aterrorizada con la escena, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Aquella mujer abría y cerraba los labios como si quisiera decir algo, o como si quisiera hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones, estaba más pálida de lo que ya era; su expresión, por primera vez, le mostró desconsuelo. A Zofria se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, avanzó un paso y estiró una mano temblorosa hacia ella, como si quisiera ¿ayudarla?, ¿intentar salvarla? No había arreglo para el daño que había hecho. 

De repente sintió que alguien la agarraba fuerte del hombro. Se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta rápido. Esa mujer, la misma que estaba agonizando a sus espaldas, ahora estaba parada frente a ella, con esa mirada feroz y su sable rojo resplandeciente. Zofria no alcanzó a reaccionar, el sable le atravesó el pecho, dañando su corazón.

Ahí fue cuando se despertó. 


	2. Chapter 2

Zofria bajó de la nave a paso lento cuando las compuertas se abrieron. No reparó en si las hermanas Ghilo la seguían, estaba, finalmente y después de mucho tiempo, en un lugar a salvo y ya no sentía la necesidad de tener siempre un ojo puesto sobre ellas. 

Estaba un poco más calmada al estar en ese lugar. Apenas lo conocía hace pocas semanas pero sintió un alivio inmenso cuando aterrizaron allí. No se trataba tanto del espacio, de ese bosque frondoso, de las criaturas que habitaban y las incontables cuevas donde ella y la gente se escondían, sino las personas que la esperaban. En ese poco tiempo que los había conocido había establecido una conexión muy fuerte y afectiva con todos ellos. La querían y cuidaban, y Zofria intentaba hacer lo mismo por ellos. 

Entre las personas que estaban rodeando la nave a su espera, la pudo divisar a Shali. Estaba detrás de toda la gente, pero no por eso menos atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ordenó que se llevaran a las muchachas dentro de la cueva y cuando conectó mirada con Zofria, le hizo una seña para que se le acercara. A Shali Eve se la podía considerar la mandataria; en realidad era un grupo acotado de integrantes los que tomaban las decisiones, ejecutaba órdenes, elegían el destino y camino a seguir y velaba por ellos, pero Shali tenía una cierta influencia especial sobre los demás. Era fácil de quererla y respetarla, así como ella lo hacía por los otros. Con el pelo rubio y dos mechones delanteros de color blanco, Shali estaba alcanzando los cincuenta años con un rostro que aparentaba de más. Ella era la que llevaba el enfrentamiento con El Emperador hace mucho más tiempo que los demás, la que lo había padecido durante años. Zofria supuso que eso influía en la apariencia de su cuerpo, mas el espíritu de Shali seguía tan jovial y encendido como hace veinte años.

Zofria llegó a su lado, Shali la miró con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. La estudió de pies a cabeza para ver si estaba herida. 

—Me alegra que hayan vuelto a salvo. Dan me contó lo que pasó, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, mientras con ambas manos la tomó de los brazos en un gesto casi maternal. 

Zofria no supo qué responder. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de digerirlo. Todavía sus pensamientos, todos desordenados, no habían tocado tierra, no podía someterse a la realidad. A Shali no le hizo falta ver esos ojos color miel dos veces para entenderla, el rostro de Zofria era un fiel reflejo de un revoltijo de sentimientos. 

—Ven —le dijo, esta vez llevando uno de sus brazos a la espalda—, vamos a hablar adentro. 

Se dirigieron a la sala de control, donde se encontraban unas cuantas personas. Shali solicitó amablemente que las dejaran solas un momento, y le señaló a Zofria un asiento para que se sentara. Le pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido con más detalle. 

—Estábamos huyendo a la nave —comenzó Zofria. La voz le temblaba apenas y su tono era demasiado apagado—, y ella apareció junto con una tropa. Estuvimos a punto de escapar pero capturó a Zoe. La iba a matar. Ahí fue cuando me enfrenté a ella. Yo… no sé lo que pasó, fue todo muy extraño, no... no sé cómo… 

Shali esperó paciente a que continuara. Zofria, que había bajado la vista hasta clavarla en el suelo, finalmente la miró. Sus ojos estaban aguados. 

—Dan se había encargado de la tropa y me gritaba que volviera, que corriera, podíamos escapar, pero me quedé, y luché, y… 

Como haciéndole entender que comprendía su relato, Shali asintió, no hacía falta completarlo para entenderlo. No hacía falta hacerla revivir el momento. 

—No fue mi intención, no quería herirla así y… —sollozó Zofria. 

Fue inevitable que la imagen de esa mujer agonizando se le viniera a la cabeza. Le recorrió un escalofríos por la espalda que la hizo estremecer. 

—La maté y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. 

Shali guardó un silencio prudencial durante unos segundos, que también se los tomó para pensar. Luego, dijo:

—Se llamaba Kazra Nova. Ella es quien mató a Marcos. 

A Zofria se le borró toda expresión afligida del rostro, que se reemplazó por un duro escepticismo. Estaba desconcertada y mareada. Quería creer que era una loca y muy acertada coincidencia, pero para esa altura ya no creía en nada de eso. Tenía su camino forjado por el más duro acero y nada lo podía alterar. Que esa mujer se cruzara en su camino estaba ya escrito, desgraciadamente. Sus pensamientos, sacudiéndose la duda y conmoción, invocó a Marcos. Marcos Ghilo era el mejor amigo de Shali, se conocieron hace treinta años y, según palabras de la mandataria, nunca más se separaron. Labraron una amistad tan pura y leal que su cariño evolucionó a un sentimiento de hermandad. Días antes de que lo mataran, Marcos le hizo prometer a Shali que cuidara a sus tres hijas como si fueran propia, Shali lo juró. 

Hace pocos días un escuadrón liderado por Kazra había capturado a la mayor, desde ese día no se sabía nada más de ella. 

Shalí caminó hasta los comandos y presionó unas cuantas teclas, una de las pantallas se iluminó. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que observara. 

—Es ella —dijo Shali. 

Zofria miró la pantalla. En ella se mostraba una imagen de la mujer, Kazra Nova, en blanco y negro. La foto estaba tomada de lejos y al agrandar la imagen estaba un tanto distorsionada. Kazra estaba mirando a un punto lejano a la cámara, se podía apreciar un poco más su perfil derecho. 

—Sí, es ella —afirmó Zofria, despacio. Sus vista no se despegaba de Kazra. Notó que su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte. 

_ “¿Es miedo o es odio?” _

Trató de buscar en su mente una imagen de la asesina. La había visto de cerca por primera vez en la batalla que tuvo con ella en el bosque, cuando la había matado, pero no podía conseguir de su cabeza una imagen precisa de Kazra. Todo había pasado muy rápido, lo que su mente recordaba con más exactitud fue cuando su espada ejecutó la herida mortal. Si estaba segura de algo, era que a esa imagen le faltaba mucho el color rojo. 

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó, sonó más curiosa de lo que hubiera querido—. Quiero decir, ¿de dónde salió, de dónde viene? 

—No lo sabemos, su pasado fue lo más difícil de averiguar —le contó Shali. Ella también estaba viendo la imagen—. Era la aprendiz del Emperador. Era su favorita. 

—¿Favorita de qué? —inquirió, con el ceño fruncido. 

—De candidatos, para tomar su lugar. 

Zofria miró a Shali, estaba desconcertada. 

—Pero el Emperador tiene un hijo. 

Shali se encogió de hombros. 

—Eso no es mucho impedimento para ninguno de los dos. Ambos son asesinos. 

—¿Decís que hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propio hijo…? 

—¿Con tal de mantener el orden del Imperio? Sí —concluyó—. Kazra le era muy leal al general, seguía estrictamente sus órdenes y conocía el manejo del imperio desde sus entrañas, era la sucesora perfecta. Vos misma viste de lo que era capaz, viste que la movilizaba lo mismo que a todos ellos: oscuridad, odio, venganza. Estaba bien entrenada, era fuerte y lista. Aunque, bueno… al parecer no tanto. —Shali se acercó a Zofria hasta quedar a su lado—. Ya no importa, es un peso menos que ya no tenemos que soportar. 

Shali miró a Zofria con un deje de orgullo que a la joven se le antojó fuera de lugar. Sabía que todo se trataba a fin de cuentas de una batalla de dos bandos totalmente opuestos, y que ahora Zofria pertenecía inevitablemente a esa guerra. Sabía que la balanza ahora se estaba ladeando más para su lado y que los había puesto en una ventaja increíble, pero no le gustaba que la mirara con orgullo por haber matado a alguien. ¿Qué diferencia había ahora entre ella y Kazra?, pensó Zofria, ahora las dos eran asesinas. 

Shali notó el disgusto de la muchacha, y también intuyó la lucha interna a la que se estaba sometiendo. Le tomó la mano. 

—Hiciste lo correcto. 

Por la mirada, supo que Zofria no lo tomó en serio. 

—Lo hiciste para protegernos, y principalmente para protegerte. Ella te hubiera matado sin dudarlo, no te martirices por un ser como ella. 

—Yo solo quería detenerla —susurró. 

Nunca antes Zofria había pensado en el mal. Su vida anterior se basaba en trabajar en el campo, en recolectar frutas que eran vendidas a un precio mucho más elevado de lo que en realidad le pagaban, pero no le importaba. Solo quería terminar su labor, recibir su puñado de monedas y volver a su hogar, tomando el camino largo solo porque le gustaba la paz que le brindaba el paisaje. Paz que recibía gustosa, que también obtenía cuando iba a la cantina con su amiga, cuando se tiraba en el suelo sobre una manta a leer un libro o cuando lograba comprar un pan recién horneado y se lo comía en tres mordiscos. No había mal en su antigua vida, y ahora, luego de haber quitado una, temía que el mal invadiera su cuerpo y mente como una enfermedad terminal. 

—Solo querías ayudar, Zofria. Luchaste y nos diste una victoria luego de tanto tiempo. —Shali le tomó más fuerte de la mano y con su otra le acarició el hombro. 

Le sorprendía como no detectaba resentimiento en la mandataria, ni tampoco esa urgencia de venganza. Al haber matado a su amigo supuso que esa batalla hubiera tocado su fibra más personal, pero la mujer se mantenía firme y calculadora, aunque se la podía notar un poco más animada. Tenía sentimientos como cualquier otro, pero intentaba correrlos a un lado. Involucrarlos era ser más propenso a fallas y errores, y Shali no quería perder a nadie más. 

—Gracias por ayudarnos —le dijo Shali. 

Zofria simplemente intentó sonreír. 

—Ve a descansar, date un baño o come algo, lo que quieras, pero luego descansa, lo necesitas, se te nota. 

La joven asintió y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la salida pero antes de irse, volvió a mirar la imagen de Kazra Nova que seguía en la pantalla.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó en la cara? —preguntó. 

La mirada de Shali viajó de la imagen de Kazra hasta Zofria. Negó con la cabeza. 

—No, no lo sé. 

Zofria hizo un gesto mínimo de asentimiento y abandonó la sala. Le dio la sensación de que Shali le estaba mintiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Zofria se sentía extraña, como volátil. Le daba la sensación de que un soplido podría hacerla volar por los aires, como si fuera polvo o ceniza. Si alguien ponía una mano sobre su cuerpo, se dispersaría como humo. De todas maneras, también sentía que si alguien la desarmaba, podría armarse devuelta sola. 

Intentó ignorar esa pesada y confusa sensación y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba ubicada en una especie de cabaña apenas adentrada en el bosque, que compartía con unas cuantas personas que no tenían su lugar en las cuevas. La cabaña estaba bien oculta, pero lo que tenía de segura no lo tenía de cómoda; su habitación era un cuarto pequeño, con paredes y piso de madera, apenas una cama incómoda y tres pedazos de un tronco grueso que funcionaban de sillas y mesa. La escasa luz provenía de una ventanita alta que daba al exterior y pocas velas, el baño era diminuto. De todas maneras, Zofria nunca sintió la necesidad de quejarse. Era lo que le habían podido darle y estaba agradecida. Si no fuera por ellos, además de que su vida no tendría rumbo, no tendría dónde dormir. 

Al entrar a su habitación se quitó el calzado y su abrigo. Prendió las demás velas con la única que había dejado encendida y se fue al baño. Se miró al espejo. El reflejo que le devolvió no le gustó; estaba exhausta y se le notaba. Descartó la idea del baño, dejó para mañana la tarea de desenredarse un poco sus rizos y simplemente se lavó la cara. Sus facciones estaban como caídas y se le estaba comenzando a notar las ojeras. Estuvo soportándolo todo el día y ahora que lo soltó, se le estaba cayendo encima el peso del cansancio. 

_“Sobreviviste a mucho en muy poco tiempo”_ , se dijo y comenzó a dirigirse a la cama. Deseó una noche de sueño reparador pero la abatió la idea de volver a soñar con esa mujer, con Kazra. No tenía por qué repetirse, pero seguía pensando tanto en ella y la seguía teniendo tan presente como si la tuviera justo en frente que intuía que la protagonista de sus pesadillas fuera Kazra otra vez. 

_ "Mis sueños le pertenecen, esa es la consecuencia de mis actos, ese es mi castigo"  _

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía colgado el sable en su cintura. Lo tomó, cerró fuerte la palma de su mano alrededor de él y lo observó. El metal resplandecía tanto que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro, todavía parecía que la seguía llamando aunque ya lo tuviera con ella, ahora sopesaba la idea de quitárselo de encima; desde que lo había encontrado nada le resultaba bien, los problemas la perseguían a donde fuera. Quiso echarle la culpa a esa arma pero lo encontró absurdo. En parte la hacía sentir protegida, nunca antes había usado nada igual y sin embargo lograba defenderse, pero por otra parte, presagiaba la venida de otros tantos desastres más, y Zofria estaba comenzando a cansarse de tanta turbulencia. Dejó el sable sobre uno de los troncos y se cambió la ropa por un camisón de manga corta de una tela áspera pero fina. 

Ni bien se acostó en la cama y se tapó con la manta una oleada de sueño se le vino encima. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos deseando esa noche poder descansar sin tener pesadillas con ella. 

* * *

Zofria sintió mucho frío. 

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba parada en el medio de un bosque, no había nieve pero la temperatura estaba lo suficientemente baja como para que su respiración se convirtiera en un vaho blanquecino al exhalar. Se fregó los brazos y se abrazó a sí misma mientras comenzaba a caminar. Estaba perdida en aquel bosque totalmente desconocido y sin embargo no se sentía desesperada. Sabía que estaba soñando, lo que no podía entender era por que se sentía como si estuviera despierta. Estaba consciente y su cuerpo respondía a lo que ordenaba su mente, tenía los cinco sentidos alertas y activos y, por ahora, nada cargaba con la irracionalidad típica de un sueño. 

Caminó despacio y sin apuro entre los árboles, esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara a reconocer ese lugar. Miró a donde pisaba mientras caminaba, el camino era traicionero; esquivó piedras, plantas y lodo, tuvo sumo cuidado sobre dónde pisaba. No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo recorriendo el bosque, tuvo la sensación de estar recorriendo un laberinto, o de caminar en círculos. Decidió detenerse y cerrar los ojos. Algo de esa naturaleza le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, el aroma, el susurró de los árboles cuando soplaba el viento, la paz. 

Respiró hondo. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía tranquila. El débil parentesco de ese bosque con su planeta fue suficiente para hacerla sentir bien. 

_ “Al fin un poco de paz.” _

Abrió los ojos y siguió caminando. Le tomó tres pasos darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí. 

Zofria se detuvo de golpe, paralizada. Su cuerpo dio un sobresalto del susto.

Kazra Nova estaba parada a escasos metros de ella. Su imagen nunca había sido tan real, ni siquiera cuando la vio en persona, cuando lucharon, la había apreciado con tanto detalle como en ese instante. Sí, Kazra seguía siendo imponente y firme, pero esta vez no la percibió tan determinante y segura. Su porte no estaba estrictamente sólido y la impavidez de su rostro estaba alterado por un gesto leve que se podría interpretar como enojo, tenía sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Zofria sabía que Kazra en realidad estaba confundida, como ella también lo estaba. No por eso dejó de intimidarla, el aspecto de Nova estaba salido de una pesadilla: era apenas más alta pero vestía completamente de un mismo tono de negro, nada excepto su rostro pálido se podía ver, y era eso lo que en realidad la atemorizaba a Zofria, alrededor de sus ojos y en parte de las mejillas y frente le resaltaba manchas heterogéneas y asimétricas rojas que no pudo distinguir qué se las habían provocado. El iris de sus ojos era de color rojo como la sangre. 

Ninguna de las dos se movió. Zofria reparó en su mirada por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, además de que el color la hipnotizaba, le impactó que el rostro de su enemiga fuera la materialización y reflejo fiel de la maldad y oscuridad. Se dio cuenta que Kazra también la estaba estudiando. El desconcierto de aquella mujer no mitigó, sin embargo la furia comenzó a emerger a medida que la observaba de pies a cabeza, Zofria mantuvo la frente en alto y le sostuvo la mirada intentando no inmutarse, pero era difícil. El frío la hacía temblar y la presencia de Kazra Nova hacía que sus pulsaciones se descontrolaran. Ese miedo, otra vez, recorrió su cuerpo como la sangre lo hacía por sus venas. Se puso alerta. 

_ “No temas” _

Como si el movimiento detonara una bomba, las dos permanecieron inmóviles. La tensión se palpó intolerable en el aire, crecía en medidas inmensurables. Zofria se obligó a respirar hondo, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aire. No era complejo darse cuenta de que, si se daba la oportunidad, y seguro se iba a dar, Kazra iba a ir en busca de venganza. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, que ya no estaban apagados y muertos como los había visto antes, ahora resplandecían por la necesidad de desquitarse. Zofria, por su parte, creía que el verla por segunda vez en sus sueños era una especie de condena por su delito, y si podía hacer algo para detenerlo (y detener los otros tantos sueños que tendría con ella), aunque fuera en sus sueños, lo haría. Se determinó a no hacerle nada, solo defenderse, y así esperó que su conciencia apaciguara. 

A modo de reflejo, Zofria dirigió su vista al cuello de Kazra, y los recuerdos la atacaron. Por una milésima de segundo creyó que iba a ver la herida en su piel, tal y como la había dejado ese día antes de marcharse, pero su cuello estaba tapado por un manto que lo envolvía y caía en su espalda como si fuera una especie de capa corta. Su enemiga lo notó, y eso fue lo que la impulsó a dar el primer paso hacia ella. Zofria retrocedió automáticamente. 

_ “Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño” _

Kazra volvió a avanzar, dando un paso largo y rotundo, parecía que nada la iba a parar. Era como un animal hambriento al acecho, una vez que se largaba a correr hacia su presa nada la detenía. Zofria volvió a alejarse un paso. Tropezó con una roca y cuando se tambaleó la vio por el rabillo del ojo abalanzarse sobre ella. Zofria, intentando recuperar el equilibrio, se echó a correr sin siquiera premeditarlo. 

_ “Es solo un sueño, no va a pasar nada, es solo un sueño” _

_ “Pero es hora de despertar” _

Zofria corrió hasta que la falta de aire le hizo arder los pulmones. No la sintió cerca, pero de todas maneras se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se apoyó en este para recuperar el aliento. 

No podés escapar para siempre, Zo, se dijo. Nunca se consideró una cobarde, había pasado por momentos que la podrían haber hecho flaquear, pero se mantuvo en pie y con la valentía flameando como una bandera, porque eso era lo que la mantenía viva; la vez que su planeta se destruyó y tuvo que abandonarlo, cuando luchó junto a los rebeldes contra el imperio, aquella vez en el bosque contra Kazra, no se había acobardado, ¿qué cambiaba ahora? 

El sable rojo atravesó la corteza del árbol, partiéndolo en dos. Zofria apenas alcanzó a correrse para que no la lastimara. Se alejó varios pasos de Kazra, que empuñaba audaz y agresiva su sable, solo para calcular -o intentar adivinar- sus próximos movimientos. Percibió, de repente, el peso de su sable colgando de su cinturón. Lo agarró y lo sujetó fuerte con sus dos manos. Cuando la luz azul brilló e iluminó todo lo que la rodeaba, pensó que quizá ni eso iba a ser capaz de detener a su contrincante, que arrastraba con ella el vigor de una tormenta malévola. Solo le quedaba intentar, era ella, su fuerza y valentía contra la perversa Kazra Nova. 

A Zofria le dio la sensación de que estuvo batallando una eternidad, le dolían las extremidades de su cuerpo y por más de que daba bocanadas, parecía que el aire no le era suficiente. No le hizo falta observar mucho para darse cuenta que a Kazra le estaba pasando lo mismo, el sube y baja de su pecho se lo delataba, aunque no cesaba de atacar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la irritación, y quizá la indignación, invadía el rostro de la mujer. Zofria supuso que era por lo mismo que pensaba ella: una joven que no poseía ni la mínima capacidad de entrenamiento logró ser una contrincante medianamente digna. No quiso imaginar qué tan vergonzoso era eso para el Imperio y mucho más para Kazra.

Con un par de metros separándolas, las dos se midieron. Ambas tenían la paciencia agotándose. Kazra quería matar a Zofria. Zofria simplemente quería despertar. 

_“Vos y yo somos muy diferentes”_

Estuvo tentada a hablarle, pero ¿le iba a responder? 

_“No te olvides que estás soñando”_

Esta vez Kazra se acercó sigilosa y cauta. Zofria también se dirigió a su encuentro. Todo pasó muy rápido. En el pequeño desliz de Zofria su enemiga encontró una oportunidad, el sable azul terminó apagándose en el suelo. Levantó las dos manos, Zofria estaba desarmada y claramente vulnerable, sostuvo por un momento la ilusión de que Kazra simplemente la iba a dejar rendirse, pero estaba tratando con una de las principales influencias del Imperio y para ellos nunca había perdón ni segundas oportunidades. 

Zofria se encontró a sí misma experimentando ese mismo miedo de antes, pero ya comenzando a cansarse de sentirlo. Había una amalgama de sentimientos demoledores dando vueltas en su cabeza que le decían que no debía temerle, aunque la parte racional de su mente le indicaba lo contrario. De pronto había demasiado rojo en su campo de visión, guardó en su memoria ese par de iris color sangre que la miraron por última vez con odio y desprecio. Cerró fuerte los ojos cuando el sable se dirigió violentamente a su cuello. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Zofria observó el desayuno que había en su bandeja, y luego observó si el de los demás era igual. A veces le era inevitable pensar en su antigua vida, en este caso, en los desayunos que solía hacerse a la mañana, y en especial la fruta dulce que cosechaba en su trabajo y que a veces a escondidas se llevaba a su casa. Lo que tenía ahora para comer era como un puré grumoso gris y un vaso de líquido color verde demasiado espeso. La rodaja de pan que acompañaba era muy seca. Pensó en si alguna vez iba a poder volver a tener todo lo que tenía antes, pero no se dejó llevar mucho tiempo por esa reflexión, no iba a terminar en buen puerto. Ya le había costado comenzar el día, no lo iba a empeorar. 

Despegó la mirada del plato cuando percibió que alguien apoyaba su bandeja delante suyo. 

—Te ves cansada. 

Lucio se sentó frente a ella. Era el único que podía llamar amigo. No tenían nada en común salvo experiencias de vida similar. Lucio también había perdido su hogar, rutina, costumbres, posesiones, pero por suerte no había perdido a su única familia; encontró refugio en los rebeldes junto a su madre y ahí decidieron quedarse, uniéndose a la causa a modo de agradecimiento, y también porque su lucha era la misma. 

—Me está costando dormir —confesó Zofria.

—¿Pesadillas?

Soltó un suspiro de manera involuntaria. Desde que la sueña siente que cuando duerme no descansa. Esa mañana se despertó de manera brusca, con su cuerpo dando un fuerte espasmo. Por reflejo se llevó la mano al cuello. Se tuvo que recordar con ímpetu que había sido solo una pesadilla. 

—¿Estás soñando con lo que pasó? 

Zofria bajó la mirada. No le hizo falta explicarle a Lucio lo que había pasado, él mismo estuvo ahí. Fue él quien, en el medio del shock, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la nave, dejando el cuerpo de Kazra solo en el medio del bosque. Con tan solo dieciocho años, encontró en ese muchacho la entereza que a ella le había costado veintiséis años forjar. Nunca le preguntó todo lo que había vivido para resistir así, pero en parte su amistad funcionaba y fluía bien gracias a eso. 

—Ya es la segunda vez que sueño con ella. 

—Estás abrumada, es solo eso. Tienes que relajarte, Zo. Gracias a ti todos acá están un poco más tranquilos, menos vos.

Era consciente de a quién había eliminado y de las repercusiones que iba a tener. Ahí, en la base oculta de los rebeldes ya se las podía percibir, todos estaban más aliviados y contentos. Había traído un poco más de esperanza al haber matado a alguien del Imperio que parecía intocable e imposible. Pero así como trascendía la muerte de Kazra Nova en los rebeldes, también lo iba a hacer en el Imperio, y la inquietaba de qué manera iban a responder al ataque. 

A la culpa que sentía tenía que sumarle el peligro inminente, iban a querer muerta a la mujer que mató a la favorita del Emperador. 

—¿Creés que es normal soñar así? —preguntó Zofria. Sus sueños también la preocupaban.

La raíz de su preocupación era verla a Nova todas las noches hasta el fin de sus días. Lució lo meditó. 

—Yo creo que sí, Zo —le respondió. Pero la mueca que había aparecido en los labios de su amigo no la dejó tranquila. 

* * *

  
  
La pesadilla de esa noche no fue larga, pero sí dolorosa. 

Había empuñado involuntariamente su sable cuando el láser rojo de Kazra, desafiante y asolador, se le vino encima sin premeditación. Nova apareció en su sueño lista para atacar, sin dejar que el tiempo corriera en vano. 

Fue ahí que notó con que detalle su mente la soñaba. Podría su imaginación dejar librado al azar la imagen de Kazra que le brindaba, pero era escalofriantemente estructurada y correlativa, no era incoherente como cualquier otro sueño, la advirtió a la aprendiz del Emperador extremadamente meticulosa y calculadora. Creyó que las emociones la controlarían, pero ahora no estaba segura si era capaz de sentirlas, y si las sentía, las ocultaba muy bien. Comenzaba a entender por que quien se atrevía a confrontarla terminaba siendo una víctima más. Razonable, prudente y ligeramente ambiciosa, no había ni un ápice de misericordia en su cuerpo ni alma. Cada movimiento de Kazra tenía un único objetivo. 

Se sintió intimidada y temerosa, pero Zofria no tuvo intenciones de rendirse. Ante el miedo le comenzó a nacer esa sensación que todavía no le era familiar pero que ya la había experimentado. Era abrumadora pero la hacía sentir segura, era intensa pero le daba la confianza de que no se le iba a salir de control. Poderoso, benévolo, precoz. 

Kazra la despejó de su sable con una arremetida violenta que casi le cortaba la piel de su brazo. Zofria, dando pasos hacia atrás, extendió su mano, en un movimiento por reflejo, impensado pero automático, y el sable de su enemiga voló por el aire hasta caer en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia. Ambas miraron el láser apagarse cuando aterrizó en la tierra. 

Y luego, sus miradas conectaron. Todo parecía que se había congelado. Zofria estaba paralizada, entre sorprendida, asustada y confundida, y cuando creyó que en la expresión vacía de Kazra vio lo mismo, la mujer imitó su accionar en un movimiento más certero y terminante; extendió su brazo, direccionó su mano hacia ella y apenas cerrando su puño, Zofria empezó a sentir el dolor más fuerte y lacerante que sintió en su vida.  Era como un fuego que la quemaba por dentro, hizo foco en su pecho y al instante se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Soltando un grito desgarrador, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la imagen de Kazra se volvió borrosa, le invadió la desesperación cuando el dolor asaltó su cuello, sus gritos se volvieron ahogados al no conseguir respirar. 

Cuando creyó que iba a morir, se despertó. 


	5. Chapter 5

—No quiero generar falsas expectativas ni mucho menos darles esperanzas en vano —dijo Shali. Estaba parada en el medio de la sala, un grupo acotado de personas estaba reunido alrededor de ella, silenciosos pero atentos—, pero hay una posibilidad de que consigamos una pista sobre Zoe. 

De repente la sala se llenó de voces. Zofria observó que casi todos los oyentes estaban comentando sobre el tema, algunos ilusionados, otros pesimistas. Alguno que otro levantó la voz, disgustado. 

Shali levantó las manos en señal de alto. Continuó cuando todos se callaron. 

—Si les digo que no quiero generar ilusiones es porque aún no es seguro —aclaró—, de todas maneras, los reuní a ustedes porque me pareció necesario que lo sepan. No sé cuándo los voy a requerir para que entren en acción, pero los necesito dispuestos y alertas. 

—La pista, ¿cómo la van a conseguir? —Zofria no reconoció de quién era la voz. 

—Un vendedor en Haxx dice tener un dato de un testigo que la vio. 

—¿Que la vio en dónde? —esta vez fue Dan Dara quien inquirió—. ¿Quién es el testigo?

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos —respondió Shali.

Otro revoltijo de voces volvió a sonar en la sala, descontentos, protestando. 

—Estamos tratando de negociar un encuentro, pero no es fácil ni mucho menos seguro. Nos pide dinero a cambio y estamos tratando de juntarlo. Existe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa por eso estamos haciendo todo con precaución. 

—¿No deberíamos hacer esto un poco más rápido? Estamos hablando de que tienen a una persona secuestrada y no sabemos si está bien, ¡deberíamos apurarnos! —protestó un hombre que estaba parado a unos metros de Zofria. 

—Zoe está viva…

—¡Eso no lo sabemos! 

—La única razón por la cual la van a mantener viva es para sacarle información de nuestro paradero —explicó Shali, levantando apenas el tono de voz—. No vinieron así que Zoe no les dijo nada, y si no les dijo nada todavía la necesitan viva. 

—Sí, pero la pueden estar lastimando —acotó Zim, cortante y nerviosa. Ella era la hermana de Zoe, era menor por apenas dos años. Eran muy parecidas físicamente pero sus actitudes distaban como el blanco y el negro. 

—Estamos haciendo esto lo más rápido que podemos —La voz de Shali sonó a una disculpa. Zofria entendía que Shali la pasaba mal con la ausencia de Zoe, quizá tan mal como lo estaba pasando Zim, aunque ella no lo notara. 

Shali hizo una pausa, se tomó unos segundos para verlos a todos. No habrá llegado a haber más de veinte personas en el lugar. Zofria también los miró, conocía a algunos, con pocos había entablado una relación y de otros directamente no sabía su nombre. Le reconfortaba que ella estuviera incluido en ese acotado grupo, y también que Lucio formara parte de él. Era bueno tener un amigo al lado. 

—Si están solo ustedes acá es porque es secreto y se tiene que mantener así. Les vamos a actualizar la información cuando la tengamos. Por ahora eso es todo, vuelvan a sus tareas.

De forma paulatina comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Zofria se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y ayudó a Lucio a ponerse de pie. Se dirigieron al Hangar, donde Zofria lo estaba ayudando a reparar una nave. Caminaron a paso lento, dejaron que el grupo se alejara. 

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. 

—¿Volviste a soñar con ella? —preguntó Lucio de repente, luego de haber corroborado que no tenían a nadie cerca que escuchara. 

Zofria simplemente asintió. Bajó la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué soñaste? ¿Soñás siempre lo mismo? —inquirió él. Detectó curiosidad genuina. 

Había dudado anteriormente sobre en si serle honesta a su amigo sobre sus pesadillas. No estaba soñando con cualquiera, estaba soñando demasiado con un integrante del Imperio, enemigo jurado de los rebeldes, y a Zofria le preocupaba, ni siquiera le había sido así de franca a Shali. Pero con Lucio tenía una cercanía diferente, se interesaba por ella sin tener otras intenciones y desde que se habían conocido nunca se habían juzgado. Lucio era inteligente, inofensivo y, principalmente, buen compañero. 

—No es siempre exactamente lo mismo —esclareció—, pero terminamos luchando y ella logra siempre de alguna manera matarme. 

Su amigo la miró con una expresión pensativa. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la sobó mientras reflexionaba. 

—¿Y si decidís no luchar? 

—Me mata igual. 

—¿Y si le decís que te rendís? 

—¡No! No pienso rendirme ante ella. 

—¿Querés que te mate o no?

—¡No! 

—Entonces rendite, decile que no querés pelear. 

—Lu, ella no es el tipo de personas a las que le decís esas cosas y ya. Voy a pelear, no le voy a ceder una victoria ni en mis sueños. 

—Cuando ganas porque alguien se rinde no es verdaderamente una victoria, no para ellos. A ellos les gusta ganar con fuerza y sufrimiento de por medio, sentir que se merecen la victoria. 

Zofria no respondió. 

—Está vengándose. Por lo que le hiciste. 

—Son solo sueños, Lu. 

—Sí, pero te tienen mal. Estás soñando con su venganza para no sentirte tan culpable. 

—Estoy soñando con venganza porque es lo que ella haría —replicó. 

No quería hablar sobre la culpa. Se trataba de convencer todos los días de que no debería sentir culpa por haber matado a alguien del Imperio cuando ellos habían quitado el doble de vidas, pero a Zofria se le estaba haciendo imposible no sentirlo. 

—Tratá de hacer algo diferente esta vez, y si querés seguir mi consejo, mejor —le sonrió Lucio, como dándole ánimos—. Debe ser feo morir en los sueños, ¿no estás cansada de eso? 

* * *

  
  
Era ya pasada la medianoche. La compuerta del hangar estaba abierta, así que desde la cabina de la nave que estaba arreglando Lucio se podía ver la luna y las estrellas. Era una noche tranquila, pocos estaban despiertos. 

Mientras su amigo se encargaba del motor junto a Jim, otro técnico que se acababa de acercar para ayudarlos, Zofria se tomó un momento para descansar, y de paso, dejarlos un rato a solas. Subió hasta el habitáculo y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto. Se reclinó en el apoyacabeza y repasó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Lucio. 

Cuando su cuerpo dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió una rama partirse debajo de su pie, supo que se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Anheló soñar con otra cosa, pero se resignó a la idea de volver a soñar con lo mismo. 

Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola y eso la animó un poco más. El bosque estaba ligeramente más iluminado y no hacía tanto frío como antes, pero estaba silencioso. Demasiado.

Vagó un rato por entre los árboles. Vio a lo lejos un tronco de diámetro considerable y decidió acercarse para sentarse. Al llegar le costó darse cuenta que Kazra estaba ahí. Zofria detuvo su andar bruscamente. La mujer estaba parada entre los árboles, inmóvil, parecía que había echado raíces en el suelo. Tenía su mirada clavada en Zofria y su mano estaba ceñida con fuerza al mango del sable, que estaba apagado.

Zofria soltó un suspiro y casi rodó los ojos. Lucio tenía razón, estaba cansada. Continuó acercándose al tronco, pero con pasos cautos. Mientras lo hacía, levantó sus dos manos. Ahí se dio cuenta que no traía su sable con ella. Estaba desarmada, si llegó a creer que Kazra Nova no podía ser más letal de lo que ya era, esta vez se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Era solo un sueño, una imagen que le provocaba su cabeza, pero de igual forma decidió hablarle. 

—No voy a luchar —le dijo, y volvió a mostrarle sus manos, enseñándole que no tenía el sable. Consideró que podía ser una mala idea luego de que lo había hecho, pero ya era tarde—, así que hacé lo que quieras —continuó— matame si querés, pero ya no voy a pelear. 

Si había algo peor que la resignación era la resignación y el cansancio, y Zofria sabía que eran una combinación miserable. Ella solo quería una noche en paz. Un cielo con muchas estrellas, ocho horas de sueño de corrido o no soñar nada, pero solo obtenía eso: una pesadilla en la que luchaba y hablaba con alguien que ya no existía, así que en realidad hablaba con ella misma. 

Quizá la aparición de Kazra era la representación de la maldad en Zofria. Estaba ahí, y se negaba a irse. 

Empujó esa oleada de preocupación y ese razonamiento para después. 

_ "¿Dónde está el miedo?"  _

Hoy estaba decidida a simplemente ignorarla. Terminó de aproximarse al tronco. Ahí se sentaría y esperaría a que el sueño termine, no importaba cómo, pero quería que acabara y despertar. 

—Nunca mataste a nadie. 

Zofria se paralizó. Le costó procesar que le había respondido. También le costó creer que su voz era tan… 

Parpadeando varias veces, su mirada se ancló a la de ella como si la hubiera atraído un imán. Kazra seguía teniendo esa expresión tan particular de ella, nula y desolada. Le impresionaba mirarla a esos ojos rojos pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. 

Nova comenzó dando un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, no acercándose pero sí rodeándola. Zofria se sintió acechada por un depredador. 

—Ni Siquiera estuviste en una pelea de verdad antes de enfrentarte conmigo —dijo, como si la estuviera acusando e insultando. Zofria se sintió expuesta bajo una luz delatora—. Nunca peleaste.

Le sorprendió cómo su tono de voz permanecía controlado, sin inflexiones ni dudas. Era medido y apacible, inexpresivo como su rostro, totalmente opuesto a la violencia de su accionar. Seguía sosteniendo el sable en su mano. 

Zofria comenzó a desear tener el suyo consigo ahora mismo, pero se mantuvo firme ante su decisión de no pelear. 

—Nunca antes lo necesité —le respondió Zofria. Su voz había salido más firme de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo por dentro.

—No voy a creer que una rebelde inexperta logró hacer lo que hiciste. 

Zofria tuvo que girar sobre sus talones para que Kazra no quedara a sus espaldas, en todo momento no la perdió de vista. 

—¿Le di un golpe bajo a tu orgullo? —inquirió, y se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona ante su atrevimiento, también porque le causó gracia imaginarse a esa mujer con su altivez humillada. Por un momento no supo si Nova estuvo a punto de sonreír con sarcasmo o atacarla de la bronca. Toda expresión en ella aparecía como una sombra borrosa que desaparecía en una milésima de segundo. 

Kazra detuvo su andar, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Zofria desde la punta de sus pies hasta su último rizo mal peinado de su cabello. No la estaba estudiando, un gesto minúsculo en su rostro la delató que la estaba rebajando. 

Zofria prefirió luchar con ella antes que volver a presenciar esa mirada.

—Te crees demasiado fuerte, pero no lo sos—articuló Nova. Y esta vez comenzó a aproximarse a Zofria. 

—Fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte. 

—Vamos a ver si en la guerra que te espera seguirás siendo así de fuerte —dijo, y se detuvo a tan solo un paso de Zofria, quien se mantuvo estática en su lugar—. Te voy a detener, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, te voy a detener. 

Fue ahí que creyó ver una alteración en la impasibilidad de Kazra: desesperación. La confusión por lo último que le había dicho la hizo a Zofria distraerse. 

_“¿Detener? ¿Detenerme de qué?"_

—¿Zofria? 

Alguien la estaba llamando, no era Kazra la que la había nombrado. 

—¿Zo? 

Contrario a su instinto y siguiendo su curiosidad, le quitó la mirada de encima a Nova y se dio media vuelta buscando esa voz que la llamaba. Frunció el entrecejo, ahí no había nadie más salvo ellas dos. 

De repente, Kazra la agarró fuerte del brazo y la tironeó en su dirección, impidiendo que se fuera. 

—¡Zo! 

Y entonces se despertó. 

Lo primero que vio fue a Lucio, que estaba frente a ella, inclinado a su altura. Miró a sus costados con cierto desconcierto, seguía sentada en el asiento del copiloto de la nave. 

—Te quedaste dormida —le susurró Lucio, tenía su mano apoyada cariñosamente en el mismo lugar del brazo donde Nova la había agarrado—. Andá a tu habitación, nosotros ya terminamos. Andá a descansar. 

Con un enredo de pensamientos y dudas, asintió y se levantó del asiento con la ayuda de Lucio. Agradeció que su amigo no preguntara nada —supuso que había visto en su rostro el reflejo de lo que pasaba en su mente— y que en silencio la acompañara a su habitación. 

La saludó antes de marcharse y le deseó buenas noches.

Zofria se sentía agotada, se tiró en la cama sin más, pero le costó volver a dormirse. Cuando lo logró, no la volvió a soñar. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zofria estaba muy segura de la decisión que tomó ni bien se despertó. 

Era tal su convicción que, a pesar de que cargaba esa pesadumbre de una mala noche, afrontó la mañana con más ánimo y energía. Se dio una ducha corta y desayunó rápido. Se dirigió a su destino sin meditarlo tanto. En realidad había tomado ese impulso porque no lo había reflexionado lo suficiente, solo sentía ese empujón persuasivo que la estaba llevando hacia ese lugar. 

Nunca antes había estado en ese sector durante más de un minuto, pero sí reconocía los espacios y a la mayor parte de la gente que solía estar ahí. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes, el sitio estaba al aire libre, rodeado de árboles tan frondosos que tapaban el cielo y de naves y avionetas pequeñas que no funcionaban y que no tenían otro lugar donde mantenerlas.  Zofria rodeó una de las tantas naves y ahí la encontró a Gemma, apilando un par de cajas de metal. Se acercó a ella dando pasos largos y firmes, se estaba empezando a preguntar de donde le salía tanta seguridad que antes tanta falta le había hecho. Zofria no solía ser dubitativa, pero todo cambió luego de que su mundo se viniera patas para abajo y empeoró desde que inevitablemente se involucró en la guerra de los rebeldes contra el Imperio.

Gemma se percató enseguida de la presencia de Zofria, detuvo su tarea solo para girarse en su dirección y mirarla con confusión, no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. Zofria se paró frente a ella y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Gemma Qato era altísima, le llevaba casi dos cabezas de altura de diferencia y pasaba casi lo mismo con el ancho de su cuerpo; era fuerte y sus brazos y piernas lo demostraban. Zofria nunca se consideró flaca, pero al lado de esa mujer se sentía muy pequeña. 

Le respondió a esa incógnita que a Gemma se le estaba haciendo muy notoria en el rostro. 

—Quiero que me entrenes. 

A Gemma lo que había escuchado le provocó una sonrisa. La miró como diciendo "¿a vos?", con un gesto envuelto de una combinación de ternura y burla. 

Recordó esa mirada de Kazra en su sueño que tan mal la había hecho sentir. No iba a rendirse. 

—¿Por favor? 

Estaba decidida a insistirle, no había persona más calificada en el recinto para que la entrene que ella, Gemma era la capitana de uno de los equipos más importante de ataque y encargada de entrenar a los nuevos integrantes que pronto se unirían al grupo. Era resistente, ágil y valiente y buscaba lograr algo semejante en las personas que instruía. Casi siempre lo lograba. 

—¿Tienes la orden de algún superior? —le preguntó. 

—No. 

—Entonces no puedo. 

—¡Por favor, Gemma! 

—Lo lamento, Zofria, pero si no me lo ordenaron, no debería hacerlo. 

Zofria le hizo un puchero. No tenía relación estrecha, ni mucho menos cercana para tales gestos de confianza, pero Gemma siempre le inspiró complicidad. Tenía apenas cuatro años más que ella pero sentía la brecha de su edad más separada por su actitud: Qato era solemne, reservada y seria. Meramente profesional. A pesar de eso, a Zofria nunca la había intimidado. El trato de una con la otra fluía como dos peces nadando en sentido de la corriente del agua, nunca se esforzaron para llevarse bien, solo funcionaba. 

Gemma sonrió, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente a un costado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

—¿Para qué querés que te entrene, Zofria? —fisgoneó Gemma. 

Zofria, desconcertada, estuvo a punto de responderle, pero una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—¿Acaso no derrotaste a Kazra Nova vos sola? —inquirió Dan, uniéndose a la conversación como si la hubieran invitado. La muchacha estaba sentada en una de las alas de la nave, parecía que estaba ahí para presenciar algún espectáculo.

Dan Dara era increíblemente pequeña, sus anteojos de armazón marrón le quedaban enormes y sus piernas cortas colgaban en el aire, a la mayoría de las personas les costaba creerlo, pero así como se la veía, era la mejor piloto de los rebeldes. La subestimaban mucho, Dan Dara siempre terminaba por sorprenderlos.

No se percató que Zim Ghilo también estaba ahí, sentada al lado de Dan, con su típica expresión descarada y recelosa. 

—Nah, yo creo que fue solo cuestión de suerte —comentó Zim, quiso ocultar su tono de voz grosero camuflándolo como un comentario banal e inofensivo, pero Zofria ya conocía la personalidad de Zim—. Te vi cuando volvimos, alguien entrenada no se hubiera asustado como una gallina. 

Dan le dio un codazo a Zim por lo bajo, no pudo escuchar lo que se susurraron, pero Dan tenía esa expresión que decía "compórtate". Zofria decidió no responderle, Zim la había expuesto, porque lo que había dicho era verdad. Zim era osada y cruel, pero honesta. Lo único que le debatiría es la "suerte", no se sintió suertuda, no había sido eso lo que la había ayudado o salvado, fue una fuerza mayor que no era al azar, estaba destinada a ella, como escrito en la galaxia. 

—No te hagas rogar, Gemma. Zofria habrá sido inexperta cuando luchó con Nova pero no dudó ni un segundo en ir a rescatar a Zoe cuando se la estaban llevando —dijo, y miró a Zim fijamente, lo último estaba dirigido a ella. Se volvió a Gemma otra vez—. No desperdicies su potencial. 

Gemma se le acercó un paso más, buscando algo de privacidad. 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo la derrotaste? 

—Yo… no lo sé. 

En parte estaba mintiendo y en parte estaba diciendo la verdad. Sabía que la había derrotado gracias a ese poder el cual no le encontraba explicación, no sabía cómo había aparecido en ella, desde cuándo lo tenía ni cómo funcionaba. 

—¿Por qué quieres entrenar ahora? —le insistió. 

—Es verdad lo del miedo, Gemma —le confesó—, y no lo quiero volver a sentir nunca más. 

—Saber pelear no te quita el miedo. 

—Pero lo disminuye un poquito. 

En realidad eran muchas las razones por las que quería aprender. El miedo se estaba fusionando con la presión. Los rebeldes iban a esperar más hazañas como la última en otras ocasiones. Los asesinos del imperio eran infinitos e incontables, Kazra Nova no existía más, pero otros la iban a reemplazar. Lo de Nova fue solo una oportunidad, ya no tendría otra. Por otra parte seguían sus pesadillas, quizá su aprendizaje se trasladaría a sus sueños, quizá así lograría detenerla, quizá así se plantaría a Kazra con más puntos a su favor. 

Necesitaba fortaleza, y la única mujer que conocía que era realmente fuerte la estaba mirando dudosa. 

—¿Qué me das a cambio? 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zofria, confundida.

—Si querés que te entrene, dame algo a cambio. 

—Ehm…, no lo sé, ¿qué querés? 

Gemma lo pensó.

—Tu blusa —contestó, señalándolo. 

Zofria se llevó las manos instintivamente a la tela de su blusa, como si la quisiera proteger. Esa prenda la acompañaba desde que tenía diecisiete años, era vieja, pero resistía tanto el tiempo y las adversidades porque ella misma lo había hecho. Era de una tela blanca transparente, que tenía bordado flores pequeñas, blancas por todos lados. Zofria recordaba que durante esa época, antes de irse a dormir, se tomaba un momento para bordar esas flores a mano. La tela la había intercambiado en un mercado por dos pruni que se había robado de la cosecha del día, el hilo lo tenía guardado en su hogar, había sido de su tía. 

—¿Mi blusa? 

—Sí, es muy linda. 

Se miró la prenda y la miró a Gemma. Le iba a entrar, solo que le quedaría muy corta. Se la volvió a contemplar como le quedaba puesta, pasó sus dedos por el relieve de las flores y se la quitó, quedando solo con la musculosa blanca que siempre utilizaba debajo. Trató de que la melancolía y nostalgia no la detuviera o la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Se la ofreció a Gemma que la tomó con cuidado. Era extraño ver su blusa en las manos de otra persona, si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, Gemma tenía en sus manos el último vestigio que le quedaba de su antiguo hogar. 

—Empezamos hoy mismo, si querés. 

Zofria tuvo que empujar la tristeza que la invadió de repente. Asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Tenes el sable con vos? —le preguntó Gemma. Zofria quitó la mirada de la remera porque la incógnita la había desconcertado. ¿Le iba a quitar el sable también? 

—Sí —respondió, media desconfiada.

—Bien, porque sos buena con él, vamos a trabajar con eso y fortalecerte desde ese lado. 

Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. Gemma se agachó ligeramente hasta llegar a la altura de Zofria. 

—Me alegra que me lo hayas pedido —le susurró—, ya era hora. 

Zofria sonrió. Alguien tenía puesto en ella un poco de esperanza. Valía la pena un sacrificio para magnificarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Zofria se despertó por los golpeteos insistentes en su puerta. 

Se levantó de la cama malhumorada, estaba cansada y apenas había logrado dormirse. Mientras dio los primeros pasos se frotó los ojos, esperando despabilarse enseguida. 

Abrió despacio la puerta dejando una ranura para ver quien estaba del otro lado. Se sorprendió al verla a Dan Dara y a Zim. Las muchachas le dieron un empujón a la puerta y entraron casi a la fuerza, Zofria retrocedió desconcertada. Zim la cerró sin hacer ruido. 

—¡¿Qué les pasa?!

Dan y Zim al mismo tiempo, se llevaron el dedo índice a los labios, indicando que hiciera silencio. 

—¿Qué están haciendo acá? —susurró Zofria. 

La iluminación era escasa en ese pequeño cuarto, pero las distinguió bien. Ninguna de las dos tenía puesto el pijama o parecía que recién se habían levantado de la cama, estaban vestidas con el uniforme que usualmente se ponían para las expediciones. Le extrañó lo distinta que se veía Zim en su habitación, su belleza gloriosa no resplandecía como lo hacía en todos lados, su cabello rubio como el oro y sus ojos celestes estaban apagados, las pecas de su cara casi ni se notaban. Su cuerpo tampoco se veía espléndido, ahí era simplemente una chica común y ordinaria, no la Zim que atraía la mirada y atención de todo el mundo. 

—Te vinimos a buscar —le avisó Dan. 

—¿Para qué? 

—Zim logró conseguir información sobre Zoe. 

—Creí que Shali nos iba avisar si la encontraba —comentó, incrédula.

—Bueno…

—Shali no sabe que sabemos —explicó Dan. 

—¿Qué? 

—Me escabullí con mi hermanita a la sala de comandos y robé la información —confesó Zim.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Shhhhh!

—Shali estaba esperando a tener la confirmación de Thomas, que es el que fue a Haxx para ver si ese vendedor era quien es realmente, y ayer recibió la confirmación de que es verdad, ese tipo existe y que sabe donde la tienen a Zoe.

—¿Qué está esperando entonces Shali para ir? 

—No lo sabemos, Zo. 

—No me importa que es lo que tiene planeado Shali —espetó Zim—, yo no voy a esperar más para rescatar a mi hermana, puede estar en peligro, le pueden estar haciendo algo. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Zofria se tomó un momento para mirarla a las dos. Dadas las circunstancias de ese encuentro clandestino, no había que sacar demasiadas conclusiones. Era una travesía secreta, y por ende, peligrosa. Dan Dara estaba parada al lado de la puerta con las manos reposando en su cintura, Zim no le quitaba la vista de encima a Zofria. Las dos cargaban con una determinación que no se la habían contagiado a Zofria, pero Zim tenía una expresión que no se la había visto en ella antes. Parecía que todo dependía de Zofria y eso la tenía intranquila. 

—¿Por qué quieren que vaya yo? 

—Porque vos tenés el sable —contestó Zim, señalándolo con la cabeza. Estaba reposado sobre la mesa. 

—Vamos a ir por nuestra cuenta y eso significa que vamos sin apoyo ni refuerzos —habló Dan—, o sea, es probable que no sea muy seguro y vos y tu sable…, bueno, nos da un poco de seguridad. 

—Pensé que creías que era solo suerte —se lo dijo a Zim. 

—Y lo sigo pensando, pero quizá esta vez nos haga falta un poco de suerte —Zim la observó expectante—. Así que, ¿venís?

Zofria estuvo a punto de decir que no. Contó los pros y los contras mentalmente y no había llegado a un resultado favorable, demasiadas veces se había puesto en peligro como para volverlo a hacer, había cometido errores y seguía padeciendo las consecuencias. Zofria necesitaba paz y estabilidad, se estaba cayendo a pedazos y necesitaba volver a poner sus cimientos en pie; pero Zim le hizo vacilar. No tenía delante a la chica ruda e impertinente, la muchacha rubia que estaba parada en el medio de su habitación se veía asustada y nerviosa, pero aún así —extrañamente— tenía puesto un poco de esperanza en Zofria, aunque no lo hubiera dicho. Esperaba atenta y afable una respuesta. 

—¿Venís? —le volvió a preguntar, pero se escuchó como un ruego. 

Zofria soltó un suspiro. Que las personas tuvieran aunque sea una pizca de esperanza volcada en ella le devolvía un poco de esa vida que perdió. La hacían sentir como la Zofria de hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando todo estaba bien.

—Sí, sí voy. 

Zim también soltó un suspiro, pero de alivio. Dan le sonrió. 

—Vas a tener que cambiarte de ropa entonces, en Haxx hace mucho frío. 

* * *

  
  
Con la mayor parte de las luces apagadas, guardias distraídos y la serenidad de la madrugada, no se les hizo difícil escabullirse para llegar a la nave. Estaba oculta a cincuenta metros desde la entrada oeste del bosque, Zofria creyó que eran de las que no funcionaban, pero Dan Dara le contó que junto a Jim la habían estado reparando en secreto. Era una nave de emergencia, le dijo, en caso de que hubiera que huir o escapar. Zofria no quiso preguntarle por qué mantenerla en secreto entonces, o huir de quién precisamente.

La compuerta trasera de la nave estaba abierta, las tres se subieron a las corridas. Ahí, en la bodega de carga, había un acotado grupo de personas que las estaba esperando. Zofria se sorprendió al verlos. 

—Logramos reunir a un pequeño escuadrón —comentó Dan, estaba más animada y según su tono de voz, ligeramente orgullosa. Le habrá costado conseguirlo. 

Zofria les echó una mirada. Sentada en un asiento al costado estaba Gemma, por más de que estaba inclinada con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y un poco encorvada, su uniforme marrón de capitana la hacía ver imponente. Su cara decía "me convencieron a hacer esto", como si hubiera sido inevitable. 

—¿Lucio? ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Zofria, pasmada. 

El muchacho estaba sentado en frente a Gemma, no tenía uniforme porque él simplemente formaba parte de los técnicos del hangar, así que iba a enfrentar esa travesía son su ropa de trabajo. 

—Me trajeron a punta de pistola —respondió él.

—¡No seas exagerado! —protestó Zim. Dan Dara puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Nos ayudó con unos arreglos que le faltaba, además nos indicó cómo despegar sin que nos capte la torre de control. 

—¿Y hace falta que se quede? —cuestionó Zofria. 

—Él quiso —indicó Dan. 

Lucio se encogió de hombros ante la mirada confusa de su amiga.

—Ya estoy acá. 

—Podría ser peligroso —informó Zofria.

—Con más razón te voy a acompañar. 

Dan resopló mientras volvía a poner los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a una joven y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

—Zo, ella es Aurora Bantho, mi copilota. La mejor que puedas encontrar. 

La muchacha, que calculaba que tenía casi su misma edad, de tez morena y apenas unos centímetros más alta que Dan, estaba parada al lado de la puerta hacia la cabina. Era bonita, su pelo lleno de rizos pequeños negros le llamo la atención y le agradó la sonrisa amable y educada que le ofreció.

—Un gusto, Zofria.

—Igual —respondió, tratando de regalarle una sonrisa similar.

—Espero que con seis seamos suficiente —agregó Zim, mientras contemplaba al grupo.

—Espero que sí —comentó Zofria a lo bajo. 

—Tomen asiento, abróchense los cinturones, en unos minutos despegamos —comunicó Dan, y ella y Aurora se metieron a la cabina. 

Zofria se sentó al lado de Lucio, Zim se ubicó a un lado de Gemma. 

Una vez que hubieran saltado al hiperespacio y que el rumbo ya estaba fijado a Haxx, Dan se unió a la bodega, dejándola a Aurora que se hiciera cargo de los controles por un momento. 

—¿Qué sabemos? —habló Gemma. 

—Bueno, según información de nuestro espia, sabemos que está en Haxx, el vendedor es un tipo llamado Victor, de cuarenta años. Es dueño de un mercado pequeño del centro de la ciudad. 

—¿Tiene seguridad? 

—Probablemente. 

—No sabe que vamos, debería ser fácil, pero no bajen la guardia —indicó Gemma.

—El vendedor, ¿no era que quería algo a cambio de la información? —inquirió Zofria. 

—Sí —contesto Dan. 

—¿Y qué le van a dar? 

—Un par de golpes —respondió Zim. 

—Vamos a tratar de encontrar otra manera —se apresuró Dan, mientras le hacia una seña de alto a Zim con la mano. 

—La idea de los golpes no me parece mal de todos modos —acotó Gemma. Zim le guiñó un ojo—. Que sea nuestro plan B. 

—¿Y cuál es el plan A? —preguntó Lucio.

—El plan A es pedírselo amablemente —bromeó Dan. 

—¿Y Thomas? ¿Saben algo de él? —quiso saber Zofria. La gracia que le había causado la broma de Dan se borró de la cara de Zim. 

—No. No se reportó desde la última confirmación. 

—Vamos a intentar encontrarlo —habló Gemma, manteniendo en alto el optimismo del grupo. 

La voz de Aurora se escuchó desde la cabina, informó que en tres minutos aterrizaban en Haxx. 

—Que cada uno tome el arma que más le sea cómodo —ordenó Gemma, señalando un bolso negro que descansaba en el suelo—. Manténgalo oculto, solo lo usaremos en caso de emergencia. Recuerden que hay civiles, no queremos herir a nadie por error. 

—Solo vamos a conseguir la información y nos largamos —dijo Dan—. Directo al grano. —y volvió a la cabina.

Mientras Zim, Lucio y Gemma elegían que arma llevar, Zofria llevó su mano al sable y lo sujetó con fuerza. No había demasiada experiencia en el grupo sobre batallas y enfrentamientos excepto por Gemma. Zofria apenas llevaba un día de entrenamiento y aunque había utilizado su sable antes, no lo portaba con completa seguridad; Dan y Aurora eran pilotas, Zim era corajuda pero sabía que antes nunca había peleado. Clavó su mirada en Lucio, sabía que su amigo sí sabía defenderse, a su manera, pero al ser el más chico del grupo a Zofria le daba la sensación de que era el más fragil y que si le pasaba algo, iba a ser responsabilidad de ellas.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Gemma. La nave estaba por aterrizar. 

Zofria asintió con un movimiento certero de cabeza. Esperó que no hubiera que pelear en ningún momento, pero estaba lista si había que hacerlo. 

* * *

  
Ni bien bajaron de la nave, el frío les impactó como una cachetada. Al instante Zofria comenzó a temblar; como habían aterrizado en un lugar recóndito para no llamar la atención, tenían que recorrer un tramo largo hasta el mercado. Se subió el cuello del abrigo hasta arriba y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, deseando que el camino no se le hiciera tan largo. 

En la ciudad de Haxx estaba a minutos de atardecer, los cinco marcharon con la vista atenta. Aurora se quedó en la nave, ella los esperaría con la nave en marcha si había que escapar con urgencia. Se mantenía en contacto con Dan por una radio. 

No les tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar el mercado. En realidad era un depósito viejo con el nombre escrito en las paredes exteriores de la entrada. Por dentro eran varios puestos pequeños e individuales, algunos eran simplemente mesas con la mercadería expuesta sin más, otros eran mini tiendas más elaboradas. Había poco gente a esa hora. El grupo comenzó a recorrer el lugar por el pasillo principal. 

—¿Estás segura que lo vamos a encontrar acá? —preguntó Lucio a lo bajo. 

—Se supone que tiene que estar acá —contestó Zim. Se la notó molesta por la pregunta—. No es momento de dudar, Lucio. 

—No estoy dudando, es solo qu-

—Esperen —los detuvo Gemma, alarmada. Zofria también se dio cuenta. 

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —susurró Dan. 

De manera súbita, las pocas personas que estaban en los puestos se habían ido. 

El temblor que le sacudió el cuerpo a Zofria esta vez no era de frío, sino que se asemejaba a una manifestación de un presagio. Fue muy tarde cuando quiso advertirle a sus amigos, un grupo de hombres que los superaba en numero los rodeó como una emboscada. Zofria ni pudo reaccionar, cuando su mano, instintivamente, buscó su sable, un hombre la golpeó a la altura de su estómago que la hizo doblarse de dolor. Zim y Lucio comenzaron a disparar, Dan trató de huir pero la atraparon. Gemma derribó a tres hombres con tan solo dos movimientos, pero la alcanzó un disparo en el hombro que la hizo flaquear. La redujeron entre cuatro. Zim y Lucio tuvieron que rendirse ante las amenazas de herir a sus amigos.

Con sogas gruesas les ataron de manos a los cinco, y a los empujones, los guiaron a unas escaleras que dirigían a lo que parecía un sótano. Los ubicaron de rodillas frente a un escritorio donde, del otro lado, estaba sentado un hombre pelado, con barba desalineada y panza pronunciada. 

—Victor —masculló Zim, que estaba arrodillada al lado de Zofria. A su otro lado tenía a Gemma, herida. No demostraba que padecía el dolor en su rostro pero el camino de sangre que bajaba por la ropa y las gotas que comenzaban a esparcirse en el suelo la preocupó. 

Zofria no reparó demasiado en el lugar, era un tanto oscuro, sucio y estaba atestado de cajas y objetos que parecían de valor, pero por su estado y porque estaban amontonados, parecía que no les interesaba a nadie. Más de ocho hombres los seguían rodeando. 

—¿Qué tenemos por aquí? —preguntó Victor. Tenía la voz asquerosamente gruesa y rasposa—. Imagino que vienen de parte de la rebelión. 

—Imaginaste bien, pelado idiota —escupió Zim, con esa misma crueldad con que la conoció por primera vez. 

Victor sonrió de manera socarrona. 

—No me esperaba esto —dijo, mirándolos a cada uno, como si les tuviera pena, como si los estuviera menospreciando—, parece que mandaron a los desechos de la rebelión. 

Los hombres de Victor rieron. 

—Estos desechos te van a moler a golpes —siseó Zim, mientras hacía fuerza para zafarse de las sogas. 

—Zim —murmuró Dan, intentando calmarla. 

—Revísenlos —mandó Victor.

A Zofria, como a todos los demás, se le acercó un tipo a palparla sobre la ropa. Cuando sintió que la estaba manoseando de más, Zofria intentó sacárselo de encima empujándolo con el cuerpo. Lo mismo estaba sucediendo con sus amigas: Dan mordió la mano de quien la estaba tocando y recibió un cachetazo, Zim se retorció mientras lo insultaba. 

Les quitaron las armas que cargaban y las que tenían escondidas. Y Zofria le quitaron el sable y se sintió desnuda, sumándole el manoseo, se sentía vulnerable. Dejaron cada una de las armas sobre el escritorio de Victor. 

—Esto no es precisamente lo que le pedí a la rebelión a cambio. Ya veo cual son sus intenciones, y debo decirles que me desagradan —comentó, en el rostro de Victor se ensombreció un gesto amargo—, pero no me inquieta, no soy fácil de engañar. 

Victor le hizo una seña con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres y luego de unos segundos, Zofria oyó que a sus espaldas traían algo a las rastras. Le costó distinguir qué era, lo dejaron a un costado del escritorio y Zofria cerró fuerte los ojos cuando notó que era el cuerpo sin vida de una persona. 

—Thomas —oyó que murmuró Dan, quebrada.

La voz de Gemma también le llegó a sus oídos, soltó entre susurro y susurro varios insultos. 

—No es mal momento para el plan B —susurró Lucio. 

Victor se puso de pie y de un mueble que tenía a sus espaldas, sacó una bolsa pesada que apoyó en el escritorio. Zofria abrió los ojos. Cuando la abrió y dejó caer todo su interior, a los cinco se les aflojó la mandíbula al ver una incontable cantidad de monedas de oro. 

—Les sorprenderá saber que el Imperio también me contactó. Me dieron cien monedas de oro si les prometía que iba a entregarlos. Y me darán cien más si lo hago.

Dan sacudió la cabeza. Estaba atemorizada. 

—No, no, no, no —repitió una y otra vez. 

Zofria entendía la desesperación de Dan. Era mejor morir que te capturara el Imperio. Volvió a temblar. Esta vez era temor, puro temor. 

—Avisales al Imperio que los tenemos —ordenó Victor. 

—Sí, señor.

—Sos un idiota —soltó Zim, elevando el tono de voz—, no debés negociar nunca con el Imperio, ¡te estás condenando vos mismo! 

El vendedor sonrió. Se acercó a Zim, se paró frente de ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura. 

—No me quiero imaginar lo que me van a dar cuando se enteren que les voy a entregar a otra de las hermanas Ghilo —se deleitó—. O, bueno, quizá no tanto, después de todo no vales demasiado. 

Zim le escupió en la cara. 

Victor se enderezó, y su expresión se transformó en un rictus duro, amenazador y furioso. 

—Sujetala —le dijo a un hombre. A Zim le tironearon del pelo hasta dejar su rostro mirando hacia Victor. Anticipando la reacción de Gemma, otro de los hombres le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza. 

—Te mueves un centímetro y te disparo —la amenazó. 

Por el semblante de Gemma, ese hombre se había ganado una enemiga mortal que ni bien tendría oportunidad, se vengaría. Victor tomó una navaja que había sobre el escritorio y se aproximó a Zim, que a pesar de la oleada de pánico que la atacaba, se mantenía firme. Dan gimoteó que la soltaran, Lucio estaba paralizado al igual que Zofria. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sintió que le podría explotar. 

—Supongo que te voy a entregar con un par de cambios —comentó y la sujetó del mentón—. Si no te mueves tanto no te va a doler. 

Cuando Zofria vio el brillo de la punta de la navaja acercarse al rostro de Zim lo sintió. Era escandalosamente movilizador. Las palmas de sus manos le picaba, podía sentir el frio del metal contra su piel aunque no lo estuviera tocando. Percibía en su cabeza la vibración del laser y ese ligero murmullo del zumbido en sus oído. Su miraba se ancló a él como si ese sonido sonara a su nombre. 

El sable la estaba llamando. 

O ella lo estaba llamando a él. 

Pasó demasiado rápido. 

Se llenó de imprevisto de esa fuerza pura y vital y se percibió como una inyección de adrenalina. Vio el sable moverse en el escritorio, como una especie de sacudida y entonces voló por los aires tan rápido que apenas sus ojos lo pudo capturar. Aterrizó en sus manos y a pesar de que las tenía atadas, logró tomarlo con ambas. Activó el láser, el sótano se bañó de una luz azul y entonces Zofria se paró de un salto. No lo pensó, simplemente hizo un movimiento veloz y le amputó la mano a Victor. 

La extremidad cayó al suelo junto con la navaja. 

Oyó su grito desgarrador pero no se detuvo en él, arremetió contra el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo a Zim y fue ahí que, cuando todos salieron del shock, se desató el caos. 

Sabía que sus amigos se habían incorporando y ya estaban dando batalla. Mientras detenía disparos con el laser de su sable, vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Gemma se había despojado del hombre que la apuntaba y que le quitó la pistola. 

—¡Zo! —gritó Zim. Aprovechó que Gemma la cubrió y se volteó hacia la rubia. Zim la esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Zofria cortó la soga con el sable y cuando la liberó, se lo lanzó para que la liberara a ella. 

Cuando tuvo sus manos sueltas esa vulnerabilidad se extinguió como fuego en el agua. 

Un hombre que estuvo a punto de dispararle impactó contra una pila de objetos en el instante que Zofria extendió su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta. La misma suerte corrieron dos tipos que bajaban por las escaleras. 

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Dan, perpleja y conmocionada, mientras la observaba a Zofria. Zim, que con el sable había neutralizado a otro, también la miró, pero con asombro y admiración. 

Lucio y Gemma terminaron de encargarse de los últimos matones. Una vez que terminaron, el sótano quedó en silencio y estático. 

—¡Dan! ¿Me copias? ¡Dan! 

La radio, que reposaba sobre el escritorio, emitía con insistencia la voz de Aurora. Dan se abalanzó hacia el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja. 

—Te copio, ¿qué pasó? 

—Dan, se están aproximando diez naves del Imperio, ¡tienen que salir de ahí, ya mismo! 

Dan clavó la mirada en Zim, desesperada. La rubia le devolvió el sable a Zofria y se echó encima de Victor, que se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Lo agarró de su abrigó y lo levantó hasta dejarlo apoyado en el escritorio. 

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó y lo sacudió con violencia—. ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! ¿¡Dónde la tienen?! 

Al no responderle, Zim le atinó un golpe en la mandíbula. Zofria tuvo que intervenir. 

—Zim, no reacciona, no te va a responder —la sujetó del brazo—. Nos tenemos que ir ahora. 

—Hay que irse antes de que nos intercepten acá —habló Gemma, apresurada. Lucio le estaba cubriendo la herida con un pañuelo. 

Además de un posible ataque por las tropas del Imperio, a Gemma la herida la corría con urgencia. 

—Déjalo, está en shock —Zofria intentó hablarle más calmada. Vio en Zim lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero también demasiada determinación, no lo soltaría—. Nos tenemos que ir, Zim. Sin vos no nos vamos a ningún lado. 

—Si nos atrapa el Imperio somos gente muerta —agregó Dan. 

—Zim —habló Zofria, despacio, sin soltarla. 

Le dolía dejar su única pista del paradero de su hermana, pero lo soltó de todas formas. Se limpió rápido la lágrima que se le había escapado para que nadie la viera, tomó su pistola y junto al grupo salieron a las corridas de allí. 

Era injusto y como los demás seguro lo estaban sintiendo, a Zofria le dio bronca. Además de que todo se había salido de control de una manera caótica, se estaban yendo con las manos vacías. El sacrificio, dolor y lucha no había servido para nada. Zofria se sentía culpable.  Corrieron a escondidas por la ciudad, el sol estaba bajando. Tres naves sobrevolaron a baja altura, los cinco se ocultaron detrás de una casona. Dan se comunicó con Aurora, le pidió que los esperara con la nave encendida. Estaban cerca. 

Los cinco recorrieron la distancia que les faltaba a las corridas; por un momento creyeron que iban a lograr abordar sin ser descubiertos, pero dos vehículos imperiales los captó y comenzó a acecharlos a toda velocidad mientras ejecutaba disparos. Uno impactó peligrosamente cerca de Zofria, que la hizo caer al suelo. 

Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y solo le quedó esperar el disparo. Era inevitable y ahí era blanco fácil, la potencia del cañón era demasiado fuerte para frenarlo con su sable sin salir lastimada. 

Contuvo el aire, oyó el grito de sus amigos. Simplemente esperó, rogó que ellos ya se hubieran subido y que escaparan. 

El siguiente disparo que oyó no provino del imperio, sino de la nave de los rebeldes. Al mismo tiempo que el vehículo estallaba y se sumía en fuego, a Zofria la agarraron fuerte de los brazos y la levantaron. 

Zim y Gemma la ayudaron a llegar a la rampa. Ni bien pusieron un pie encima la nave comenzó a ascender. 

Zofria sintió una sensación palpitante, desmedida y alborotadora que alteró todos sus sentidos. Entre tanto ruido y vorágine se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral, todo se detuvo como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y a Zofria se le paralizó el cuerpo entero. 

La compuerta comenzó a cerrarse pero la alcanzó a ver. Todos la vieron. 

Salió del segundo vehículo terrestre, acompañada de una tropa, dando pasos largos y pisadas firmes. Se detuvo a pocos pasos del otro vehículo que ya se estaba consumiendo por el fuego, levantó la cabeza, siguiendo el movimiento de la nave.

—No puede ser cierto —susurró Zim, casi sin aire. 

Fue menos de un segundo, fue a larga distancia, pero bastó solo eso para hacerla sentir que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Cuando la compuerta se cerró, lo último que Zofria vio fue a Kazra Nova mirándola a los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Zofria no escuchó lo que Shali les estaba diciendo, de todas maneras, no le hizo falta hacerlo para saber que estaba enojada. 

No, no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa. Ni bien aterrizaron y luego de que llevaran inmediatamente a Gemma a la sala médica, Shali los interceptó con una expresión que jamás creyó que iba a ver en ella. Los llevó a los seis a la sala de control y desde ese momento, la mandataria recitó un sermón que aún no terminaba. Zofria simplemente escuchó las primeras palabras, luego su mente no pudo permanecer más allí.

Desde que vio a Kazra, Zofria no logró salir de la conmoción. Se había quedado parada en la nave, con la compuerta ya cerrada, inmóvil y desconcertada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aunque intentaba encontrar un razonamiento que le diera respuesta a lo que probablemente todos allí se estaban preguntando, no logró llegar a una conclusión. Lucio la había tomado del brazo y la condujo hasta el asiento para luego abrocharle el cinturón. Tres naves habían dado caza a la de ellos y Dan, que rápido corrió al asiento del piloto, estaba tratando de sacárselos de encima y esquivar los disparos.

Llegaron a la base de los rebeldes con un motor prácticamente estallado, una ala rota y varias partes de la superficie dañadas, pero Dan Dara logró saltar al hiperespacio y aterrizar con los seis a salvo. 

A pesar de la turbulencia, Zofria no lograba sacarse a Kazra Nova de la cabeza. 

—¡Tenía que conseguir información de mi hermana! —espetó Zim, de una manera tan brusca y descarada que llamó la atención de Zofria. 

—Y pusiste en peligro a todo el equipo que te llevaste —replicó Shali, ignorando la manera de hablarle de Zim.

—No podía quedarme acá sin hacer nada. 

—¿Y valió la pena a caso? Gemma está herida y la nave, que después vamos a hablar de eso, esta destruida. ¿Qué conseguiste a cambio? ¿Acaso averiguaron algo? No lo creo, fue en vano, Zim. Podrías haber develado nuestra ubicación. 

—Kazra Nova está viva —habló Zofria por primera vez desde que llegaron. La vista de Shali se ancló a la de Zofria. 

—¿Qué? —susurró. 

Ante la noticia, Shali no parecía turbada, pero sí molesta y alarmada.

—Sí, la vimos todos —afirmó Dan. 

—¿Ella estaba ahí? 

Gemma asintió. 

—Está más viva que nunca. 

—¿Pero cómo es posible?

—No lo sé —dijo Zofria, bajito, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. No se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa hasta que sintió sus manos temblorosas. 

Era verdad, no había sido una alucinación ni una pesadilla, sus amigos la habían visto también, esa imagen de Kazra bañada de la luz naranja del atardecer de Haxx era tan real como los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Quiso estar soñando, pero así como Kazra nunca había estado tan viva, Zofria nunca había estado tan despierta.

—Yo estuve ahí cuando peleó con Zo, no había forma de que sobreviviera a eso —dijo Lucio. 

—Quizá no sea humana —se aventuró Dan y la miró de reojo a Zofria. 

—No me sorprendería que el Imperio le haya hecho algo —comentó Gemma. 

—Te referís a ¿experimentos? —inquirió Aurora. Zim también la miró a Gemma, curiosa. 

—Eso no interesa ahora —les interrumpió Shali—. Nos vamos a ocupar de Nova después. Todavía no terminamos de hablar sobre esto —y los señaló a los seis. 

* * *

… Zofria salió de la sala y se encaminó directo a su habitación. El resto del grupo salió detrás de ella, pero ninguno se aproximó. Desde la lucha que se desató en ese sótano en Haxx, ninguno la volvió a mirar como antes. Había desconfianza por parte de Dan, Zim estaba intrigada e incluso Lucio la miraba con recelo. 

En la nave de vuelta al refugio, Lucio, Gemma y Zim esperaron una explicación. Zofria no fue capaz de responder nada, tampoco sabía qué decirles, ella tampoco terminaba de entender. 

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se quitó la ropa de abrigo, dejó el sable sobre la mesa y se metió al baño, solucionaría y aclararía el tema de sus amigos luego, con su mente más despejada, y quizá con conjeturas que le diera respuestas. Evitó verse en el reflejo del espejo, no quería mirar su rostro, no quería que un pensamiento se ramifique en otro, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, en su accionar en Haxx, en como se había ganado esa mirada de sus amigos y, mucho menos, pensar en Nova. Pero era imposible. Toda esa culpa que la carcomió los pasados días parecían ahora una broma con aspecto de insulto. No se sentía menos culpable, pero por alguna razón se sentía engañada y enojada. 

¿Enojada porque Kazra Nova seguía viva? 

Enojada porque la había padecido, especialmente en sus sueños. 

_"¿Por qué me puse tan mal por ella?"_

Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha. La poca presión de agua no la ayudó a aclarar ni pacificar su mente. Apenas le alcanzo para bañarse antes de que se terminara.

Se estaba queriendo convencer de que no tenía que debatirse más en si de a poco se estaba aproximando al camino del mal, pero que su enemiga estuviera viva no quitaba el hecho de que la había herido a muerte, tampoco deshacía el accionar de la batalla en Haxx. 

_ "Le corté la mano a alguien." _

Zofria cerró bien fuerte los ojos. 

_ "No sos mala, Zofria. No sos mala, Zofria. No sos mala." _

* * *

Cayó rendida a la cama y también a otro alboroto de sensaciones. El temor era un lago congelado y Zofria estaba parada sobre el hielo, sin embargo esté no se quebraba. La venganza de Kazra Nova era inevitable e imprevisible. No la conocía, mas suponía que era tenaz y rencorosa. Le iba a dar batalla a Zofria y definitivamente no se sentía lista. 

Recordó las palabras que Kazra le había dicho en un sueño.

_"Vamos a ver si en la guerra que te espera seguirás siendo así de fuerte"._

¿Acaso ahora sus sueños también eran una especie de presagio? 

La habitación le daba vueltas. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó. ¿Lo que su cuerpo y mente estaban manifestando eran poderes? Apenas podía digerir lo que sus manos provocaban. 

Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. Estaba increíblemente cansada y tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Todas las dudas y confusión no paraban de florecer en su cabeza. Quiso quitarlas a un lado y descansar. Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo, pensó que ahora que sabía que Nova estaba ilesa la culpa no la haría soñar con ella, pero le palpitaba lo contrario y por primera vez lo encontraba idóneo.

Por primera vez quiso soñar con Kazra Nova.

* * *

Al volver a adentrarse al bosque se preguntó por qué siempre soñaba con ese mismo lugar. Recordó el primer sueño y si bien ese sí tenía una similitud al bosque de Wammah donde lucharon por primera vez, éste de sus sueños no parecía ser el mismo. Mutaba y cambiaba constantemente, esta vez Zofria no tenía frío, de hecho el cielo estaba nublado pero se podía avistar de vez en cuando algún rayo de sol colándose, pero había mucho viento. Sus largos rizos pelirrojos —casi naranjas— revoloteaban sin control. Tenía el sable colgado de la cintura de su pantalón. 

Se encontró en el mismo lugar donde se había interrumpido su último sueño. El tronco del árbol seguía en el mismo lugar, era enorme y la vegetación del suelo lo había invadido, llenándolo de a poco de verde con plantas trepadoras y musgo. Se encaminó a él. Se frenó de golpe al mismo tiempo que notó que Kazra Nova también estaba haciendo lo mismo, desde la otra punta. 

Las dos se miraron. Ninguna de las dos estaba sorprendida de ver a la otra, de echo, parecía que las dos se estaban esperando.

Kazra tenía el mismo atuendo que llevaba en Haxx: botas hasta los tobillos, pantalón ligeramente holgado, abrigo, guantes y una ruana que le cubría el cuello, todo negro. A ella también el viento le movía los cabellos, pero como eran cortos y no tan abundantes como los de Zofria, no se le desataba el caos como a la rebelde. Unos mechones le cubrieron el rostro. 

—Veo que los monstruos nunca mueren —soltó Zofria, de la nada. Todo sentimiento que la había paralizado ya no existía en ese sueño; el shock, las dudas y temor se habían ido, solo era ella, la impotencia y Kazra. La necesidad de descargarse era válido, quizá por eso su mente le estaba mostrando una imagen de Nova idéntica a la última que había visto. 

—Tampoco las leyendas. 

Zofria esperaba una respuesta, pero no una que la dejara tan incrédula. Indignada, frunció el ceño. 

—¿Crees que sos una leyenda? —le costó hablar, no quería creer que el Imperio se abanicaba con aires de grandeza y gloria cuando solo causaban un huracán de destrucción. Le desagradaba. 

—Formo parte de una. 

—¿Te referís al Imperio? —Zofria no pudo evitar reír. Le amargaba la ironía de sus palabras, pero Kazra lucía tan ilusa hablando así, repitiendo frases sin significado que seguramente fue lo único que le enseñaron. 

Kazra la observó reírse, fulminante. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, los labios apretados. 

—El Imperio es el primer y único régimen que trajo orden y paz a la galaxia. Antes solo había caos y descontrol, individualismo, egoísmo. Cada uno se tenía que valer por sí solo, ahora con el Imperio eso quedó atrás —recitó Kazra. Mientras más la escuchaba hablar, más encontraba en su voz algo que la incomodaba. 

Su voz, su forma de hablar, su acento, su entonación, todo en el sonido que salía de su boca era extrañamente suave y apacible. Costaba creer que esa era la voz de una asesina. 

—No hay nada de paz en destruir, matar y esclavizar, Kazra. No hay nada de leyenda ahí, solo terror. 

—No vamos a permitir disturbios en nuestro orden. Todo el que lo quiera alterar, será eliminado. 

—Tu orden es solo obediencia infringida por el miedo, no son más que una masa de genocidas que quitan vidas inocentes —replicó Zofria, soltando con furia cada palabra. Sin medir lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a aproximarse a Kazra—. No excuses tus actos con su mediocre idealización de paz, control y orden, mataste, torturaste y asesinaste a gente inocente. Secuestraste a Zoe, ¡lo mataste a Marcos!

Por un momento, el semblante de Kazra se transformó en el mismo caos que el Imperio trataba de detener. La vio enfurecida, abatida, nerviosa, desconsolada. Cuando se dio cuenta que el control de sus expresiones se le había salido de las manos, intentó volver a impavidez e insensibilidad de siempre. Zofria detuvo el paso y la estudió con detenimiento. 

Sus ojos, por primera vez, no parecían muertos. Estaban vivos y hablaban, pero Zofria aún no les entendía. El lenguaje de la mirada llevaba tiempo, además una especie de conexión y armonía con la otra persona que, en este caso, no tenía y nunca iba a tener. Lo único que las unía a Zofria y Kazra era el odio mutuo. 

—Yo no maté a Marcos, solo lo empujé. La caída lo mató. 

Zofria se quedó helada. 

Si eso era una especie de chiste su sentido del humor era terrible. 

—Sos un monstruo —espetó. 

—No creas que soy la única —objetó, fue ella quien esta vez acortó distancia con Zofria, dio los pocos pasos que las separaban sin trastabillar. Un espacio de apenas centímetros las separaban—. ¿No ves quién te rodea? ¿Creés que estás del lado de los buenos y ya? ¿Creés que no hicieron nunca nada y son santos? 

—Sé muy bien donde estoy —dijo Zofria, y las dos sintieron que se estaban desafiando—. Y con quién estoy. 

—¿Lo sabés de verdad? —indagó Nova, despacio. 

Zofria no respondió. 

—No tienen comparación, somos la grandeza de la galaxia y ustedes son un grupo insignificante y mediocre que escapa por los planetas en busca de aliados que ya no existen, ¿a eso llaman rebeldía? Es cuestión de tiempo para que los extingamos. 

—Si somos tan insignificantes, ¿cómo es que aún no nos encontraron? 

Le pareció ver una media sonrisa provocadora en los labios de Kazra. Como la tenía tan cerca, había detalles en su rostro que antes no se había percatado: en su labio inferior tenía una pequeña cicatriz de lo que parecía un corte que apenas era perceptible; sus pestañas eran largas; su ceja izquierda, que la alcanzaba a cubrir una de esas manchas rojas, era de dos tonos más claro; y lo que más le llamó la atención era que debajo de sus ojos las ojeras que tenía eran demasiado pronunciadas, como si a ella también le costara dormir. 

Zofria se preguntó por qué soñaba otra vez con una exactitud de Kazra Nova que ni siquiera conocía. 

—Oh, creeme que los vamos a encontrar —aseguró ella—. No hay escondite en la galaxia que les dure para siempre. 

Reparó en sus ojos rojos; como una vez lo hizo, Kazra estaba examinando su rostro entero, de arriba para abajo. Cada vez que le hacía eso Zofria se sentía expuesta, como si tuviera miedo de que encontrara algo que se supone que tiene que ser un secreto, o como si encontrara algo que pudiera usar en su contra.  ¿Qué podría usar en su contra?, Zofria tenía poco y nada. Poseía pocas pertenencias, no tenía familia, la relación con sus amigos dependía de cómo iban a reaccionar ante sus poderes. Todo en su vida era inestable, lo único que aparentaba ser inalterable era su enemistad y lucha contra Kazra Nova. 

¿En algún momento se iba a terminar? 

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva? —susurró. 

Kazra desvió la mirada, y al volver a los ojos color miel de Zofria, la rebelde se tuvo que preguntar si realmente estaba viva. El semblante de Kazra volvió a ese exánime de sus primeros sueños. Podría decir que también estaba vacío, pero sus ojos destellaron un instante de tristeza que Zofria no supo entender de donde provenía. Le urgió en ese momento saber leer su mirada. 

—Como dijiste, los monstruos nunca mueren. 

Kazra Nova sonó resignada, y Zofria nunca creyó sentirse identificada con ella como lo hacía ahora.


End file.
